


Some Scars Never Heal

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: It was truly unfortunate, how Tecna's death fell into the same day as Will's. If it wasn't painful enough to watch Timmy desperately deny it, they were forced to deal with Flora's unusual behavior after her heart was shattered. While Riven tried to comfort Timmy, Helia was sent after Flora to try to stop her from going after Valtor. Will they succeed? S3E14.One Shot. FloraXHelia, TecnaXTimmy and MusaXRiven are the main couples. Also includes RivenXTimmy and HeliaXRiven friendship.





	Some Scars Never Heal

Hello, everybody. This is just a simple one shot featuring FloraXHelia, MuRi and Timmy scenes. I'm currently rewatching s3 and I came across the eps after Tecna's death and I thought 'I need to write a fic about this, it's so perfect'. So, here it is. I tried to include a few things from the episode while adding in my own twists.

Now, first I'll let you know that this fic is a companion to A World Of Fiction, so if you haven't read at least the first chapter of that one, you'll be confused during a few scenes, specially FXH. 

Now happy reading, everyone! Hope you enjoy this tragically beautiful fic.

It was a beautiful night, the cloudless sky was filled with shining stars and the weather was pleasant. But not everyone was relishing in such a wonderful night. In the forest outside of Alfea, school for fairies, a group of friends found themselves drowning in sadness. Not even the breeze that prevented the warmness of the day from becoming unbearable could make them see this night as anything but terrible.

Perhaps heartbreaking would be the right word to describe that night. Because they were broken, more than they ever thought was possible. Their lives had been no short on pain and near deaths experiences, but this was different. This time, it wasn't just a scare, it was real. Death had arrived and it had taken someone they all cared about and loved. It was more than they could bare.

The victim was Tecna, fairy of technology. She had selflessly made a sacrifice to save them all and the consequence was that they had lost her. Her friends had watched as she fell into a portal to a place where no one could survive, where death ruled. She was gone forever and nothing could change that.

"No! You're lying!" Timmy, her boyfriend, yelled while shaking his head. The Winx had just told him of Tecna's death and, as expected, he was in denial.

"Timmy, I am so sorry. We tried to save her, but it was too late." Musa told him while tears streamed down her face. The other girls were crying just as hard, except for one.

"This is so unbelievable." Bloom said through tears and she missed her own boyfriend and wished that he was there to comfort her.

"We'll never forget her, she'll always be a part of us." Stella said while Brandon embraced her tightly.

"Never. Tecna was a great fairy, selfless and brave. And we won't let her sacrifice be in vain." Aisha said with a fire in her eyes, the only Winx who wasn't so shaken by her friend's death because her heart was focused on the anger she felt for the one responsible for it.

"Of course not. I'll destroy Valtor for this, even if it's the last thing I do." Flora said and they looked at the usually calm, sweet and gentle nature fairy. She wasn't crying like the others, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Sometimes when your heart is so filled with pain and sadness, you find yourself unable to shed a single tear or sometimes even talk. And that's how she felt.

"You can't be serious!" Stella told her with disbelief, but she made no signs to deny what she had said. Instead, she fell silent, eyes vaguely looking ahead of her like she couldn't see anything anymore. Her strange behavior worried them and, most of all, it worried Helia.

"Flora, perhaps you should sit down." He unsurely and gently told her while mentioning to a small bench nearby. She shook her head simply, still silent.

"I know how you're feeling, I've someone I loved too. But going after Valtor is not the right answer, Tecna herself would tell you that it's illogical and stupid." Brandon told her and Aisha and Musa immediately shook their heads.

"No, as surprising as it is to hear Flora say it, she's right. Valtor is responsible for Tecna's death and he should be punished." Musa said firmly and Riven gave her a look that was a mix between sadness and despair.

"We should break into Cloud Tower tonight, he'll never see it coming." Aisha added fiercely and Bloom shook her head.

"No." The fairy of the dragon flame said firmly and continued before anyone could argue. "I agree with you, we should take our revenge against Valtor. But not tonight, right now we need to tell Ms. Faragonda and her parents." Her tone left no space for

"You can't tell this to her parents, you'll be breaking their hearts for something that isn't even true." Timmy argued determinatedly and the others gave him pitiful look.

"Timmy, I know it's hard, but you have to face reality. Tecna is gone and nothing can bring her back." Riven harshly told him and his eyes widened upon hearing his closest friend.

"You're wrong, you're all wrong!" The orange haired specialist yelled before he ran away, far from these people that were trying to break his already hurting heart. They watched him go with sad expressions, unsure on how to proceed.

"I'll talk to him." Riven promised and no one objected as he ran too.

"Okay, so now we should be getting back. The magic barrier will be up in a few minutes." Musa said while checking the time on her phone. Bloom and Stella nodded, though Aisha and Flora remained still.

"I'm not going." Flora muttered quietly and she broke apart from Helia's arms, which had been wrapped around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"So you'll stay here, in the forest?" Stella asked with raised eyebrows and Flora touched the beautiful heart shaped necklace that she always wore.

"Being close to nature will help me heal from this tragedy." She replied calmly, though those who knew her better, such as Helia and Aisha, sensed this wasn't the usual calmness that they were used to. It felt more forced, controlled and it worried them.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Bloom knew that it was a stupid question, none of them were. But she felt like there was something else bothering Flora, something bigger.

"I am okay. But you have more to worry about than my well being." Was the nature fairy's reply and she gave them a reassuring smile. Helia saw right through it, instantly recognizing it as the false one she gave when she didn't want them to worry.

"Okay, then. We'll see you tomorrow." Musa wished and Flora nodded. Before anyone could see it, she had already flown away. Helia watched her brokenly, his heart hurting at how much pain she was clearly in.

"I get the feeling that she's absolutely not okay." Stella mused after she was gone and Bloom nodded.

"She's heartbroken, just as we are. But you know Flora, she prefers to be alone when something bad happens. So we should respect her wishes." The fairy of the dragon flame told them and they sighed.

"I don't think that she should be alone right now. She's not acting like herself and I fear that she might do something stupid." Aisha told them and Helia had the same worried expression on his face.

"I'll keep an eye on her, then. Can you tell my grandfather why I won't be back tonight?" He asked them and Brandon nodded.

"Sure, bro. Good luck there." He wished and Helia nodded before giving him a thankful smile. Soon he too had disappeared and the 4 fairies and specialist left behind decided that it was time to go. So Stella said goodbye to Brandon and, after a passionate kiss and a few reassuring words, she left with Aisha, Bloom and Musa. They went back to Alfea and flew right into the headmistress' office, where the window had been left open. Miss. Faragonda looked surprisingly at them as they barged into her office, but she easily regained her composure.

"Winx? Is everything alright?" She worriedly asked upon seeing their expressions.

"Miss. Faragonda, there's something that we need to tell you." Bloom told her sorrowfully and the headmistress conjured some chairs so that they could sit down and talk.

With Flora and Helia...

Helia ran through the forest searching for her, hoping that she hadn't done anything stupid. He used a device Timmy had created to follow her magic trail. His heart started beating fast once he realized that it led him to Cloud Tower. "Oh, Flora." he whispered once he saw the school for witches in the distance and he sprinted towards it, fear filling him and images of her cold, dead body ran through his head.

He was so distracted by pain and fear that he barely noticed that he was no longer following her magic trail. It wasn't until the device beeped loudly that he realized that he was going in the wrong direction. "What?" He whispered before stopping to look at it. His eyes widened when he noticed that the trail actually didn't lead to Cloud Tower. After sighing in relief, Helia attempted to calm himself down before resuming his search.

He knew that he couldn't lose his mind right now, he needed to be calm and strong despite how awful he felt. Flora was clearly more affected by Tecna's death than any of them knew and so he needed to be there for her, to comfort her and protect her. She needed him to be the perfect boyfriend that he had always tried to be. So he breathed deeply until his heartbeat went back to normal.

After a few minutes in the forest, he found her in their spot. They called it that because it was the place where they would go to be alone, where no one could bother them because it was hidden in the forest. A curtain of vines was in front of a small cave near Lake Rocalucce. He could hear loud sobs as he passed through it and his heart hurt even more. He entered it and he found her, sitting in the cold hard ground with her head between her knees while she cried like the whole world had fallen apart.

"Flora." He whispered her name and she jumped before looking at him brokenly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely and he cast her a confused look before he slowly approached her.

"What are you apologizing for, love?" He asked her and she sighed.

"For the way I acted before. I just..." He didn't let her finish.

"It's okay. I understand." He told her gently before sitting down by her side. One of his arms wrapped around her and brought her closer for an embrace. She sighed once again before setting her head on his shoulder. Silence filled the cave with the exception of her broken cries while he attempted to comfort her. "I know that you're upset because of Tecna, but I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make you feel better." He vowed determinately and she pulled back from his shoulder to give him a small smile.

"I know you will, but it just hurts too much right now." She replied and he sighed, unsure of what he could do. "And it's not just Tecna." She added, voice breaking at her best friend's name.

"Something else is bothering you." He stated and she nodded, but remained silent. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm sure that it would make you feel better if you were to share what's troubling your mind." He added gently and she smiled once again, wondering how was it possible that he always knew exactly what to say.

"You're right. It's hard, but I know that I'll feel better if I share the truth with you." She paused for a moment to breathe. "Do you know what day is today?"

"It's August 4th, why?" He was surprised by her question and his curiosity grew.

"It's not a happy day for me." She muttered and Helia thought about it, coming to realize that the past year, on this very date, she had cancelled one of their encounters while claiming to be feeling unwell.

"Why is it a sad day? What happened? " He asked and her hands once again touched the heart shaped necklace while her face grew somber.

"Someone I loved died on August 4th, years ago." She shared and she paused once again to sigh, though he wasn't aware that she was actually buying herself time to come up with someone. "My grandmother." She then added unsurely and he was filled with understanding.

"And it hurts to lose your best friend on the very same day, doesn't it?" He asked and she nodded. "Oh, Flora. I had no idea." Fresh tears cascaded down her face while she tried to control herself.

"I didn't tell you before because it's too painful, but now you know." She told him and his arms reached for her once again, wanting to hold her as close as possible. He wanted nothing more than to erase her pain and bring back the beautiful smile he adored to her face, but that wouldn't happen that night.

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful flower. I wish that I could take away all of your pain, but I can't." He said brokenly and she gave him another sad smile while her right hand cupped his cheek/

"You do that everyday, Helia. When I am with you, I feel so happy and loved that the pain fades away. You are the most important person in my life and I truly love you." She confessed and he smiled as well.

"I love you, my sweet flower, more than anything." Was his own heartfelt confession before both leaned in for a passionate and sweet kiss that made them forget about their sufferings, even if for a few minutes.

With Riven and Timmy...

Riven searched for his friend for a few minutes, unsure of where he should go. His instinct led him to lake Rocalucce where he was surprised to find the orange haired specialist. Timmy sat in a small bench overlooking the lake, his back to where Riven was. With quiet steps, he made his way towards the bench until he was right behind Timmy.

"Riven." Timmy muttered before looking behind him. The maroon specialist was surprised that he had somehow sensed his presence, but sometimes when you're so close to someone it's easy to know when they're there. There was also the fact that Timmy had been trained in battle combact for years and the first lesson was to always be alert when you're alone.

"Hey, Timmy. Mind if I take a sit." Riven asked him unusually softly. Though he was a tough guy,sometimes rude, he knew that what Timmy needed right now was his best friend. So instead of being cold and hard like always, he chose to be understanding and comforting. It was hard for Riven, having had few moments of comfort in his life, but he still recalled back when he lived with his mother how she always told him that anyone could be kind, even someone who was pure evil.

"Be my guest." Timmy signaled for him to do so and Riven sat down by his side.

"So, do you want to..talk?" Riven nervously asked and Timmy looked at him, so broken that Riven wanted nothing more than to fix this situation. But he couldn't, no one could.

"Not really." Timmy replied with a sigh. Silence filled the air, though they could hear crying from the distance. "I feel like if I don't talk about it, it won't become real." The orange haired specialist confessed after a few minutes.

"I know it seems that way, but I'm sure that Helia would tell us that the only way you'll be able to overcome it, to move on, is by talking about it." Riven replied and Timmy shook his head.

"But I don't want to move on, not from Tecna. You don't understand, Riven, she is just...everything." The maroon specialist ignored the use of 'is' instead of 'was'.

"I think I do, actually." Riven surprised them both by saying. "With Musa I feel like she's everything too. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her, she's like the moon on a dark night, the one person who cam make everything better with just one beautiful smile." After confessing, he blushed and looked away, missing the small smile that came to Timmy's face.

"You truly love her, don't you?" He asked and Riven smiled too.

"I didn't think that I was meant for it or that it would ever happen to me. But it did and I do love her." Timmy's smile got bigger and Riven started feeling uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "But back to you, you need to pull yourself together, Timmy. And the first step is accepting that Tecna's gone." Timmy once again shook his head.

"But she isn't." He denied it and before Riven could argue, he explained it. "Riven, do you know how sometimes you can sense a person's magic by?" He asked and Riven nodded, feeling confused.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied, his mind focusing on Musa.

"Well, I've always been able to feel Tecna's energy, and I still can." The orange haired specialist said firmly and Riven shook his head.

"Timmy..." He didn't know what else to say to make his friend face their reality.

"I mean it. If she were ever gone, there would be a void, an emptiness all around me." Tears ran down Timmy's face, but he tried to keep his composure. "But there isn't. I feel her, I know that she's still alive. And I'm going to find you, Tecna, I promise." He vowed while staring determinedly at the star filled sky. He would never stop, never rest until he found her and made sure that she was alright.

"Timmy?" They heard a soft voice and Timmy eagerly turned his head, part of him hoping that it might be Tecna. It wasn't.

"What are you two lovebirds doing here?" Riven asked Flora and Helia, who had stopped by their bench.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight and Helia decided to keep me company." Flora told them with a small smile and the two specialists raised their eyebrows.

"You're going to sleep in the forest?" The maroon haired specialist asked her incredulously and she smiled.

"Being close to nature always comforts me." She replied sweetly and Helia looked lovingly at her.

"You know, I think I understand you, Flora. I'm not the biggest fan of nature or staying outside, but being here has helped me calm down." Timmy told her and her smile got bigger.

"I'm glad to hear it, Timmy." She gently replied before she pulled apart from her embrace with Helia to give him a hug. He was surprised at first, considering that they weren't very close, but comfort was everything he needed, so he gently wrapped his own arms around her. "I know how you feel." She whispered in his ear, making sure that Riven and Helia wouldn't hear her.

"Do you?" He asked her quietly and she pulled apart from the hug to nod.

"May I talk with Timmy alone for a minute?" She asked the two other specialists, who looked shocked.

"Sure." Riven told her while Helia simply nodded before they both walked away. The two friends decided to take a walk and talk amongst themselves.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Timmy asked Flora once they were gone and she sighed.

"I didn't want Helia to hear it because it would worry him even more." Was her response and the orange haired specialist was curious.

"What don't you want him to know?" He questioned, feeling unsure about this conversation.

"I meant it when I said that I'll destroy Valtor. I was on my way to Cloud Tower just a few minutes ago, when I realized how stupid it was to show up there alone." She confessed firmly and he stared at her with widened eyes. "I know it sounds so strange coming from me, but I'm not only a kind girl with a big heart. No, when I'm angered or broken, I can be the opposite." She paused once again to breathe in and Timmy wondered why she was confiding in him. "I've been through terrible things, Timmy. Experiences that I can never mention to anyone, but that have changed me."

"You've lost someone you loved, haven't you?" He asked her, catching on. She nodded.

"Yes. More than one person, actually. But some deaths just take longer to overcome. Some scars feel like they will never heal." She sobbed, but she controlled herself.

"I'm sorry to hear it, but Tecna's not gone, she's still alive." He told her determinedly and she looked at him with a small smile.

"I've been there, Timmy. I've been in denial, I've felt like my heart had been ripped off my chest. But it will get better, eventually, I hope, it won't hurt so much." She told him gently and he decided that he'd better not argue anymore.

"Thank you." He said and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad to help. Now, I know that you want to get revenge as well." She stated and he looked away, anger clear on his face. "I don't believe it's wrong to punish someone for hurting us, so I'm all for teaching Valtor a lesson. Will you help me?" She asked and he sighed before nodding. Even if he still believed that Tecna was alive, he wanted Valtor to feel pain like the one he had inflicted on them.

With Helia and Riven...

"That was very weird." Riven commented once they were far enough so that Flora and Timmy couldn't hear them.

"I know. I guess Flora wants to comfort him, after all she knows how he's feeling." Helia replied and the maroon haired specialist looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Helia sighed.

"I'm not sure if she wants me to share this, considering that she has kept it a secret for 2 years." He told his friend and Riven looked at the beautiful lake before them.

"Then don't tell me. I've come to learn that it's best not to say something that our girlfriends wouldn't want us to, unless you desire to never hear the end of it." Helia laughed at his comment.

"Glad to see you learned your lesson. Thankfully, I have never said anything I didn't believe Flora would agree." He told his friend and Riven rolled his eyes.

"That's because you are the perfect boyfriend. You know, perhaps you could give me a few tips because with Musa, I'm mostly lost on what to do." This time Helia cast him a sympathetic smile.

"Of course I can give you tips, Riven. That's what friends are for. Though since I don't know Musa that well, it would be hard to know how not to upset her." He replied kindly and Riven sighed once again before they heard a song called "Wouldn't Change A Thing".

"Speak of the devil..." Riven muttered before picking it up and looking at the message he had just received. Helia curiously looked at the screen after the maroon haired specialist made no sign that he didn't want him to do so.

Bloom and the others are finishing talking to Miss. Faragonda. They let me go back to our dorm room, since I am...was closest to Tecna. They told me to try to get some sleep, but I know that I won't be able to do so. I'm still in shock and I really need you right now. Do you think that you could spend the night?"

"Guess you should go, man." Helia told him and Riven sighed.

"Yeah. I just feel so lost, I know that I should comfort her, but I don't know how." He confessed and Helia cast him a small smile.

"It's not so hard, just be there for her and tell her that everything will be alright and that she isn't alone." He suggested and Riven looked curiously at him.

"Is that what you did with Flora?" He asked and the blue haired specialist nodded.

"It's what I always do and it works everytime. When they're feeling down like this just hearing that they're not alone is enough to heal the scars." He replied wisely and Riven nodded.

"I think that I need to spend more time with you, man. You sure are a good guy, specially with the girls." Helia laughed wholeheartedly and gave his shoulder a small punch.

"Good night, man." He wished before he walked back to where Flora and Timmy were talking. As he arrived, he saw that Timmy was leaving, most likely to go back to Red Fountain. The nature fairy was once again playing with her necklace, a sad expression on her face while she looked at the lake. He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was starting to get worried." She mused after a few seconds of silence and he unwrapped his arms so that he could sit down by her side in the bench.

"I was just talking to Riven, giving him some advice." He reassured her and she laughed.

"I guessed. He sure could learn a thing or two from you." Was her reply and for the first time since Tecna had disappeared, a sincere smile was on her face.

"What did you and Timmy talk about?" He inquired curiously and she shook her head.

"I tried to comfort him, since I've been there before." She replied shortly and he sighed before wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close once again.

"Now that you've told me about your grandma, I want you to know that you can always tell me and count on me when you're feeling down. Even if it's the middle of the night, don't hesitate to call me." He told her and her smile came back.

"Okay." She replied before yawning and he realized that he was exhausted himself.

"Shall we go find a place to sleep?" He asked her and she shook her head before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Not now. I want to enjoy the peace and quiet while looking at the beautiful sky for a few more minutes." He nodded in understanding and so for a few minutes it was just the two of them, lovers enjoying each other's company and the last bit of happiness there was that night. Later Flora would find herself unable to sleep,haunted by nightmares of the past and she'd wonder if her words to Timmy might be true and some scars might actually never heal.


End file.
